Arzon
If there's one thing Arzon likes, it's trees. When he's in his totem form of an eagle he's prone to sitting around in them and when he's human he likes hugging them. Because Arzon is a massive hippy who loves and respects all living things, even deadly fire-breathing dragons that are trying to kill him. Arzon has a power staff that allows him to summon the Bearer of Knowledge. Note that that's knowledge, not wisdom. So he essentially has the power of being a know-it-all anorak with no practical skills. Despite this, the rest of the Spectral Knights seem to like him, though Witterquick isn't especially fond of his morals nor his compassion for animals. Damn hippy. Fiction ---- 'Animated Series' :Voice actor: Hal Rayle Arzon was one of the many knights from across Prysmos challenged by Merklynn to quest for his shrine atop Iron Mountain. His early progress up the mountain was threatened when Darkstorm had his lackeys Reekon and Mortdred cut free a rope bridge Arzon and other knights were crossing over a large chasm. While the other knights fell away into obscurity, Arzon gained purchase on a cliff face and used nearby vines and leaves to fashion wings which he used to cross the chasm. Somewhere along the way, Arzon met up with Cryotek, Witterquick and Galadria. The four encountered a fight between the Darkling Lords and Leoric, Ectar and Feryl, so they joined in to even up the odds, but Merklynn stopped the fight before either side found victory. Upon reaching the shrine, Arzon was rewarded with the animal totem of the eagle, to reflect his penchant for flight. His staff was given the power of Knowledge. After being thrown out of the shrine, the Darkling Lords and the other knights called a truce for peace on Prysmos. Later, Arzon was aimlessly wandering around a wasteland when he heard a damsel in distress. Finding the woman in a ditch, he helped her out before flirting shamelessly with her. Trying to impress her, he showed her his power staff and summoned the Bearer of Knowledge to tell him a little about the woman. He was shocked to be informed that it was really Virulina in disguise, who quickly attacked. Arzon was quickly overwhelmed by the combined forces of the Darkling Lords, with Lexor managing to knock him out of the sky using his weapon. Held captive in Darkstorm's dungeon, Arzon tried to keep up the hopes of fellow prisoner Witterquick, until they were joined by the rest of their allies. Arzon joined with the others in forming the Spectral Knights, before Lexor flooded the cell, trying to drown them all! 'Star Comic Series' When Merklynn appeared across Prysmos and challenged its citizens to reach his secret chamber in Iron Mountain, Arzon took up the quest. His progress was initially stymied by Darkstorm cutting down the only rope bridge across a canyon, so Arzon used a large leaf to float his way across. For this, he was given the totem of the eagle upon reaching Merklynn's chamber, along with the power of Knowledge. After being ejected from Merklynn's lair, Arzon got caught up in a brawl outside with the Darkling Lords. After Leoric broke it up, Arzon went to New Valarak with the group that would become the Spectral Knights. When the group was attacked by Mortdred in the Sky Claw, Arzon used Knowledge to spot a weak point in the vehicle, allowing Feryl to disable it. Arzon was piloting the captured Sky Claw when he found the Darkling Lords using their new Dagger Assault to chase the escaping slave Harkon. With some canny flying, Arzon was able to rescue Harkon, who gave the knight a scroll containing a map to an ancient doomsday weapon. Upon Merklynn's suggestion, Arzon used Knowledge to learn that the weapon could bring back the Age of Science, a prospect Arzon found especially appealing. Questing to the facility with the rest of the Spectral Knights, Arzon was convinced to destroy the weapon rather than use it. When the Spectral Knights and Darkling Lords were sent on a quest for four talismans, Arzon was paired with Feryl to search for the second talisman. Upon reaching East Regalia, he stumbled upon the High Flyers in Avitrix, a tribe of people who used the Crystal of Flight to live amongst the high peaks of mountain range. Horrified at their pride and avarice, Arzon nonetheless helped the group when they were stricken with plague by Virulina's Disease power shield. In exchange, Arzon was given the Crystal of Flight, which was in reality the Air talisman. 'Storybooks' storybook synopsis Toys ---- * Arzon (1987) **''Accessories:'' Four-pointed dagger, helmet, power staff of Knowledge : Arzon has electric blue armour with deep purple underlayers, highlights and gloves. The shoulder section of his armour is patterned to look vaguely like feathers. His helmet has a stylised lightning bolt design that ties in with his power staff. There is an odd raised stripe on his left shoulder that doesn't appear to serve any apparent practical or aesthetic function. : His chest hologram depicts an eagle that is, fittingly, spread eagle and possibly stooping. His power staff's hologram alternates between the Spectral Knight unicorn faction totem and a picture of the Bearer of Knowledge, a naked man with an enlarged, glowing head. 'Merchandise' ---- To be added 'Notes' ---- *Just like the owl from Leoric's power staff, the Bearer of Knowledge is a seemingly sentient being able to hold conversations as well as just dole out help. And just like the owl, he's not above pointing out Arzon's failings. *The odd raised stripe on Arzon's left shoulder even appears in the cartoon, for some reason. * Arzon's figure was available with a colour variant where the colours on his chest section were reversed. How prolific this was is unknown, but beyond anecdotal evidence, it was used in one of the Hasbro catalogues for the 1988 range. Also of note is that Arzon's helmet looks misshapen or redesigned here. Whether these would be intentional running changes or just a case of a fluke is unknown. The latter seems more likely. 'Production' * As with all the 1987 figures, Arzon was initially intended to come with a smaller Power Staff, featuring a hologram the same size as, and interchangeable with, his chest hologram. This can be seen in some early advertisements for the line. The change to the larger size for release resulted in a complete change in image for the hologram and design for the staff. *Arzon's unused staff is the only one to have its design reused for the larger staff that went into production. 'References' Category:Visionaries Category:Characters Category:Spectral Knights